Anxious Thoughts
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Yuuri (or Yuri) Katsuki wakes up not feeling well, what will Victor (or is it Viktor) do? Enjoy! T for timeshifts (and self hate from Yuuri for a bit)


**AN: heeeyyyyy, another Yuri on Ice one (first one was genderqueer Yuuri (I may accidentally switch the spelling (I can't choose between Yuri and Yuuri, or Victor and Viktor))). It is post-marriage, so enjoy~**

 **Yeah~**

 **Question of the day: What's your favorite anime?**

 **Enjoy (for Levi (haha I don't know you well but you asked, you shall receive ^.^ )**

* * *

When he woke up he felt sick.

Not like "I have a headache so I better stay home" sick.

No, he felt a sickness that could only be "I can't get up, if I do everything will fall apart, I can't get up".

So Yuuri Katsuki stayed in bed, missing his skating date with his husband. Victor wasn't home, he must've left to get to the rink first. He was probably waiting for Yuuri. He was probably annoyed with Yuuri. He probably hated Yuuri.

Yuuri could only hear those words ring through his head. He heard them, over and over and over again.

He was sorry, he was, he felt like a failure. He didn't deserve to be in Russia with Victor.

So when he heard the door open he hid under the covers over him, trying to breath as much as he could while worrying.

"Yuuri we have to go-oh, Yuuri?"

Victor had just walked into their (being Yuuri and Victor's room, seeing his little piggy cuddled in the covers, making noises of discomfort when Victor spoke. He paused, and slowly sat on the bed.

"Is it one of those days?"

Yuuri whimpered in return. Victor smiled softly and reached out for his husband, he stopped right before he touched Yuuri. He knew how to treat Yuuri now, sounds and bright lights would agitate the younger skater.

"Yuuri, can I hold you?" Victor didn't draw out Yuuri's name, much to the author and Yuuri's surprise. Yuuri shifted to look at his husband through his covers. He nodded slowly, and as Victor wrapped his arms around his piggy, Yuuri flinched away for a second. Victor stopped when he flinched. "Yuuri? Is everything alright? Should I pull away?"

Yuuri shook his head, and moved closer. He stayed silent.

Victor smiled and ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair. "Your hair is so soft Yuuri," he whispered. "I think you're beautiful. You're unstoppable*."

Yuuri closed his eyes, tears threatening to spill. As long as Victor believed in him, maybe it would be okay. Maybe he'd feel better.

"May I?" Victor let his hand slip to Yuuri's back, and rubbed his back.

Yuuri moved closer and closed his eyes. They stayed like this for the next hour or so, Victor rubbing Yuuri's sides, back, and running his fingers through his hair over and over again. Yuuri felt himself grow more comfortable. After another hour Yuuri was smiling.

"Feeling better?" Victor asked, burying his face in Yuuri's hair.

"A little." Yuuri mumbled, and opened his eyes that were previously closed.

"Take a nap, I'll be back." Victor slipped out of bed, not before kissing Yuuri's head. He left the room, leaving Yuuri the warm covers, and a dark, silent room. Yuuri sighed in relief, and closed his eyes. He let sleep consume him, and only thought of Victor before sleeping. When Yuuri woke up, Victor still wasn't there.

~time for a time skip~

"Yuuri, wake up."

Yuuir groaned, opening his eyes to see Victor's over-excited face, smiling and holding up a bag.

"Mm, Victor?" Yuuri sat up slightly, still sleepy. "Wait, it's been three days where have you been Victor?"

"You weren't happy, so I got you pork cutlet bowls!" Victor took them out. "I had to explain to your mom why I was there."

"You went to Japan from here?! V-Victor I got so worried you just got hurt!" Yuuri felt himself tear up again.

 _It shattered again!_ Victor held his hands up in defense, feeling deja vu from the time he tried to make Yuuri feel better by breaking his heart.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, I just thought your mother's cutlet bowls would make you feel better!" Victor smiled and sat next to Yuuri. "Makkachin kept you company, right?"

Yuuri nodded. "He cuddled with me last night, so I knew you didn't leave me. Makka is your best friend."

"No he's not, you are Yuuri." Victor hugged the younger skater, and pulled out food. "Ah, I have to heat it up, I was in a nonstop flight for almost ten hours."

"I can do it." Yuuri got up, stretching slightly. He took the food and went into the kitchen.

"Yuuri did I help you with your anxiety?" Victor leaned in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hai." Yuuri hid his smile.

He deserved to be there, because Victor would travel twenty hours for food for only him.

He felt it was never too late*.

* * *

*both of these asterisks are small bits of _History Maker_ the show's theme song~

* * *

 **AN: Hey, so review. Check out my other YOI one, and if you're a fan of Ouran Highschool I'm on my third edition of that series (haha, mistakes and misspelling on those because I was tired while writing some of those chapters).**

 **If you review it can be rude, I'll fight but it'll be me making a fool out of myself.**

 **Get some sleep and eat, okay? Take care of yourselves 3**


End file.
